Lost Canvas: Mu and Saga
by Gold Saint Mu
Summary: Lost Canvas. A rather whimsical random story about Mu defending Sanctuary from Minos' invasion and then Saga as the Pope dealing with Hades' invasion of Sanctuary.


**Lost Canvas: Mu and Saga**

Griffin Minos, the most powerful of the Three Judges, invaded the Sanctuary to take Athena's head. Whoever came up with that strategy was an idiot. Minos and his minions came upon the first temple. The Aries Saint was simply standing in their path with his arms outstretched. Minos smiled. How convenient. He was already in a puppet pose. The Bronze and Silver Saints had been a joke. And even a Gold Saint couldn't break free of the puppet strings.

"Cosmic Marionation!" Minos called out. His puppet strings snapped back at him as if they were rubberbands that had been released the wrong direction. "What?" There was a slight shimmer of gold in the air that could be seen if viewed at just the right angle.

"Crystal Wall. The Aries Ultimate Defense. Attacking it is like attacking yourself." Aries smiled at him. The worst part was, it wasn't an arrogant or mocking smirk that was used to taunt the enemy. It was just a simple, pleasant smile.

"Hmph!" Minos grinned evilly. "Crystal Wall, huh? How long can you keep it up?"

"The Crystal Wall has no expiratory time. It lasts as long as my Cosmos burns," Aries said calmly.

Minos gestured to his minions, who attacked the Wall to test its strength. Unfortunately, it really did bounce back all of their attacks. They smashed into the columns behind them or against the floor.

Minos raised the wings of his Surplice. "Gigantic Feather Flap!" Dust, rocks, and even columns were blown at the Crystal Wall, but it didn't shatter.

"My turn." Aries leaped into the air and spread his arms and legs as his Cosmos burst. "Starlight Extinction!"

"Just who the hell are you?" Minos screamed as his body disintegrated.

"Aries Mu."

* * *

Hades appeared on top of the zodiac clock tower. "Sanctuary..."

The golden barrier of Athena's Cosmos shattered and rained down around Athena's Statue. Sasha screamed as her defense was penetrated. Hades floated down through the hole as the rest of the dome dissipated.

"Older brother..." Sasha said as she looked up at the figure before her.

"I'm no longer your older brother," Hades said. "I'm the God of the Underworld, Hades."

"That's impossible!"

"Don't you remember? We've been fighting since mythological times." Hades sealed the movements of the Gold Saints, but Sisyphus fought against his hold and shot him with an arrow. Such stupidity. He turned it easily, absorbing it into his hand and shooting it back out into Sisyphus' chest.

"Hades..." Sasha said, surprised by what had just happened. "Hades!" She was getting angry now and pointed her staff at Hades in challenge.

"Now you're looking more like a Goddess of War," Hades said in a very calm tone. He summoned his sword.

Suddenly, just as he was reaching for his sword, Hades fell from where he was floating in the air. Golden light filled the area, and the seal of Athena appeared. Hades landed and reached for his sword but found it in the hands of the Aries Saint nearby. Aries smiled and tapped it.

"Teleportation?" Hades muttered.

"Welcome to the Talisman Cage, Hades," said the Pope. He walked steadily towards his prey. "I admit, I wasn't expecting you to come. Thanks for saving us the trouble. Now we won't have to go to hell to kill you."

Hades gave out a mighty cry and blasted the Pope, who flew into the rock behind him. "Do you really think the presence of one old man can change things?"

"Athena!" Sasha understood. The two transported the temple of Athena to another dimension.

"Is this the place where my Specters are sealed?" Hades asked.

"Yes." The Pope laughed. "There's something you're not understanding, Hades."

"Oh?"

"I'm not the Pope." The Pope's clothes suddenly burst, leaving him naked, and he summoned his Gemini Cloth. It shimmered strangely.

"A God Cloth?" Hades said in surprise.

"I learned a few secrets of the Pope." Saga took Hades sword from Mu and fastened Athena's shield to his forearm. "Prepare yourself, Hades!"

Armor, paintbrush, dark energy—it didn't matter. Hades wasn't a match for a fully outfitted Saga. It didn't help that Saga was an experienced fighter and twice his age whereas Hades had only partially awakened. Saga put a foot on top of the fallen Hades.

"Saga, no!" Sasha cried out. "Please, don't kill him. He's my brother!"

Saga smiled. "Don't worry, Athena-sama. I have a solution for this too." He pulled out a vial of Athena's blood from the previous Holy War. "This will drive Hades' spirit from Alone's body. Once the two are separated, we'll seal Hades away forever." Sasha knelt down to see to Alone.

Mu poked Saga and pointed up. "Pandora."

"Oh, yes, her." Saga blocked the beam of energy that fell down on them with Athena's shield and then held up his hand. "Another Dimension!" The carriage with headless horses disappeared.

"And Sisyphus?" Mu prodded.

Saga pulled out the arrow from his chest, dipped two fingers into Athena's blood, and poked them into Sisyphus' wound. Sisyphus stirred and then suddenly his Cosmos burst to life, the image of a mighty centaur reared on its hindlegs as its human arms drew a bow.

"Awaken, Sagittarius Sisyphus!"

"How dare you! You can't kill me!" Hades screamed. He was now just a purple and black spirit. "I'm the God of the Underworld!"

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you," Saga said pleasantly. "I'm going to imprison you in Tartarus and render you impotent. Say hello to your father Cronus when you're in there."


End file.
